narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Musei Datenshi
Appearance Musei is a slightly muscular teenage boy with quiet, calm outlook on life. He has grey spiky hair, green eyes, peach tan skin and a scar on his right cheek. He wears his leaf headband on his head, a dark sleeveless shirt, black ninja pants, black arm-to-wrist fingerless gloves and dark grey knee-to-foot ninja boots. Personality Musei is quiet, calm, and a bit distance from the rest of his squad. He likes to take care of missions a quick as possibl and he will work with other people, but he perfers to do it at the expense of his safety due to his stoic nature and care nothing for himself. This can come across a reckless, uncaring and very dangerous in the field and making alot of teammates or other people to become angry with him. Capabilities Enhanced Strength - Musei has demonstrated his impressive fight skill on missions and sparring matches. This is all thanks to his own training regimen he created during his youth, helping to maximize his muscle memory response as well as his muscles in his body. Enhanced Speed - Musei possesses great speed to grant him the capability to dodge attacks, but not all of them. This was a result of his training regimen in his youth. Silent Genius - Musei's unique ability to absorb sound around his surroundings allows him to be the best in the art of silent movement. He has trained hard for this power to work and he continued to train to combine it while erasing his presence. Enhanced Swordsmanship - Musei's swordsmenship has grown to the level of wielding twin katanas that is located on his back in their sheaths. He only uses these weapons during mid to long range combat, combined his Wind Nature into them to send shockwaves of deafing power. Expert Wallrunning - Musei is very good at wall running thanks to his training. Excellent Chakra Control - Musei has impressive chakra control thanks to chakra control Ninja Attack Wind Style Attacks ▪ Wind Style: Twin Tornado Strike - Musei first charges wind nature chakra into his twin katana and executes a spinning sword attack, sending a powerful mid size tornado at his targets. ▪ Wind Style: Twister Stinger - Musei puts the katana in his left hand back in its sheath and keeps the katana in his right. He relaxes his muscles, charges at a faster speed and stabs the opponent that comes with a twister that blows opponents away as a bonus. ▪▪ Wind Style: Tornado Stinger - Musei performs the same movements, but this time, he sends a mid or large size tornado at the opponent. ▪ Wind Style: Falling Gale - ▪Wind Style: Falcon Strike - ▪▪ Wind Style: Twin Falcon Strike ▪ Wind Style: Falcon Strike Barrage ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Relationships ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Equipments ▪ Twin Katanas ▪ Dual Brass Knuckles ▪ Giants Shuriken ▪ Kunai ▪ Flail ▪ Rope ▪ Smoke Bombs Stats Taijutsu: 5/9 Ninjutsu: 7/9 Chakra: 7/9 Genjutsu: 6/9 Cooperation: 8/9 Teamwork: 9/9 History Category:NarutoXNaruto